Electronic messaging is an important tool that allows persons and organizations to communicate rapidly and reliably. There are many forms of electronic messaging including email, instant messaging, and SMS text messaging, all of these methods are becoming more and more prevalent in business and personal communications.
Users typically utilize various tools and systems to help manage their electronic messages. Many of these tools are designed to organize electronic messages based on at least one of, the sender and contents. Typically these message management tools have at least the ability for users to setup personalized rules that can be applied to individual senders. Similarly personalized rules can be configured to apply to all incoming messages from a particular source, or domain. When applied, these rules can at least route incoming messages to particular repositories or folders. Users can also employ programs that apply heuristic algorithms to analyze the subject and content of electronic messages to identify undesirable messages that should be marked as such, or blocked.